


[ 勳興 ] UR MAN

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	[ 勳興 ] UR MAN

* 12岁差  
* 无血缘关系

01

老实说，吴世勋从来都没想过会在这种场合上碰见张艺兴。

第一次见面时他才六岁，是吴世勋读大学时房东家的小孩，脸上总是挂着天真无邪的笑容的那个孩子，现在居然在这种场合将自己作为商品，让人出价买下他的初夜？

台下的人们一个接着一个的举牌出价，谁都想成为买下这个孩子初夜的那个人，台上的主持人拿着麦克风一次又一次的复诵着金额，吴世勋举起手中的牌子喊了句“三百万。”

男孩从头到尾都只是低着头静静的站在舞台上，直到听见吴世勋的声音时他才抬起头对上了吴世勋的视线，在主持人的复诵下，他拿起了木槌敲了几下后宣布由吴世勋买下了男孩的初夜，并且说到稍后就会将男孩送到房间。

吴世勋看了张艺兴一眼后起身离开了拍卖会。

02

张艺兴在确定被吴世勋买下后，就被主办方送到吴世勋的房间，房间内空无一人，他静静的坐在沙发上等待着房间主人的归来。

他不知道吴世勋是不是因为认出自己才花了三百万买下自己，又或者⋯⋯他压根不记得他是谁⋯⋯

正当张艺兴还在思考这些问题时，吴世勋回来了，他坐到另一张沙发上看着眼前的张艺兴，彷佛看见了那个围绕在自己身边，童言童语说着长大后要嫁给自己当新娘的那个孩子。

“在想什么？”吴世勋发现张艺兴似乎没注意到自己回来了便出声打断了他的思考，张艺兴回过神看着眼前的男人有些紧张的说“那个⋯谢、谢谢先生⋯买了我的⋯初夜⋯⋯”

“张艺兴，你不记得我是谁了吗？”吴世勋看着他问，突然被喊出名字的张艺兴愣了几秒后摇头“哥哥⋯⋯”

“为什么要出现在这里。”吴世勋语毕后，这才意识到自己摆出一副大人的姿态在问话，张艺兴低声的说“因为我需要钱。”

“姐姐呢？还有她后来又改嫁的那个男人呢？”吴世勋反问，即使只是房东和租客的关系，但还是受到不少照顾而喊她姐姐，张艺兴抬头对上吴世勋的视线道“妈妈过世了，那个男人⋯几年前就丢下我们了，所以我只剩这个办法了。”

“为什么不联络我？反而是用这种方式？”吴世勋故作镇定的问，看张艺兴没有回答，吴世勋又开口说“难道你打算就这样一直靠着出卖肉体赚钱？”

“⋯⋯哥哥，很高兴见到你，钱我会请主办方还你的，拜拜。”张艺兴选择逃避了吴世勋的问题，起身就准备离开这个房间，却被吴世勋伸手拉回沙发上“谁让你走了？”

“我干嘛不用你管，反正我们根本就只是曾经住在一个屋檐下⋯⋯唔⋯”张艺兴睁大眼睛吴世勋，他试图想推开眼前的男人，吴世勋离开他的唇后说“既然我都花三百万买了你一晚，不如好好表现吧？表现好的话，我可以买下你。”

“吴世勋！唔⋯嗯⋯”张艺兴的话再一次被吴世勋的吻堵在嘴里，他伸手扣住了张艺兴的后颈，慢慢地加深了这个吻，舌尖交缠吸吮，来不及咽下的唾液随着嘴角边流下，另一只手从衣服下摆探入，玩弄着他胸前的乳珠，突如其来的举动让张艺兴发出了一声呻吟。

他脱去张艺兴的上衣，俯身将乳珠含进嘴里吸吮啃咬，直到两边原本粉红色的乳珠都被玩弄到充血挺立才甘愿，他握住张艺兴仰首许久的性器上下套弄，起身看见张艺兴正捂着自己的嘴似乎在压抑着自己不想发出呻吟声。

吴世勋拉开张艺兴的手再一次吻上他的唇，对于一个刚成年还曾未有过性经验的张艺兴来说，吴世勋的吻和手上的动作是双重的刺激，在吴世勋加快套弄速度时，张艺兴闷哼一声后射了出来，他抓着吴世勋的手臂微微颤抖着。

吴世勋将张艺兴拦腰抱起走向更大更柔软的床，他将张艺兴轻放在床上，拿起摆在矮柜上的润滑剂挤了一些在手掌后抚上他的后穴，才发现后穴早已经柔软到能直接接纳吴世勋的两根手指，他看着张艺兴问“你自己扩张过了？”

“嗯⋯⋯主办方说⋯唔！嗯⋯⋯”张艺兴捂着泛红的脸回答的同时，吴世勋在他体内的手指似乎也摸到了一个凸点，张艺兴扭着腰想躲开，呻吟也变得甜腻，吴世勋抽出手指后，将自己的性器送入他的后穴。

“哥哥⋯疼⋯⋯”比手指粗大许多的性器让张艺兴眼眶泛泪的看着吴世勋，他俯下身亲吻掉他眼角的泪水安抚“疼的话，就别继续了。”

他看吴世勋要将性器抽离自己体内时，深怕他再一次像12年前一样丢下自己离开，而伸手抓住他的手臂后摇头“我没事⋯⋯别离开⋯⋯”

吴世勋还是将性器抽离了张艺兴的后穴，他不希望给这孩子的初夜留下不好的回忆，他拉拢张艺兴的双脚道“艺兴，把双脚夹紧。”

张艺兴听话夹紧，吴世勋将他的性器挤进腿缝，在张艺兴的大腿之间抽插，张艺兴低头看着一眼便脸红的撇开头，吴世勋俯下身亲吻他的嘴角问“怎么了？”

“嗯……感觉…很奇怪，啊哈…”张艺兴的性器在吴世勋抽插的同时也一起被磨蹭着，低头就能看见那硕大的性器是怎么在双腿之间抽插，让张艺兴感觉莫名的害羞，大腿根的嫩肉都被蹭红了，吴世勋才射了第一次。

他让张艺兴跪爬在床上，进行了第二轮的抽插，他亲吻张艺兴的后颈，在他的背上留下好几个吻痕，空着的手握住了张艺兴的性器套弄。

“嗯⋯啊哈⋯世勋⋯嗯⋯”张艺兴翘高了臀部迎合著吴世勋的抽插，溢出嘴边的呻吟声也变得更加甜腻，性器在吴世勋的套弄下射在他的手里，吴世勋也在数次的抽插后射了第二次。

两次的高潮对于第一次有性经验的张艺兴来说，让他消耗了太多的体力，还没回过神的他伸手拉住了吴世勋的手“你⋯⋯要走了吗？”

“没有，别担心，睡吧。”吴世勋回握住他的手，俯下身轻吻他的额头安抚，张艺兴紧紧抓住他的手，就怕等他醒来时其实一切都只是梦，吴世勋打消了要带他去浴室清理的念头，躺在床上将他搂进怀里。

03

张艺兴隔天醒来时发现床上只有他一个人，他坐起身环顾四周后喊了吴世勋的名字却无人回应，张艺兴低落的情绪涌上心头，低声呢喃道“原来昨天的一切都只是梦吧？”

“喀嚓一”

吴世勋走进房间后走向床边看着张艺兴，伸手轻拍他的头问“来吃早餐吧。”

“我以为你走了⋯世⋯哥哥⋯唔！”张艺兴看着眼前的人，正要喊出他名字时却又改口，吴世勋扣住他的后颈吻上他的唇说“都做了昨晚那些事了，是不是该改口？”

“可是⋯我们⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯”张艺兴的话还没说完又被吴世勋全堵在了嘴里，吴世勋离开他的唇后说“我们没有血缘关系，难道你只想一直叫我哥哥？”

“不想⋯”张艺兴看着吴世勋摇了摇头，吴世勋轻笑“那就改口吧，喊我的名字，或者是⋯老公？”

张艺兴脸颊泛红的看着眼前的男人，吴世勋将张艺兴抱进怀里道“难道小时候说要嫁给我当新娘的事情，你都忘记了吗？”

“才、才没有⋯⋯”张艺兴低下头轻声说着，吴世勋伸手抬起他的下巴让他直视自己“那喊声老公来听听？”

“⋯⋯老公。”张艺兴害羞的说完后，吴世勋轻笑后亲吻了他的唇。

“对了，亲爱的艺兴，关于昨晚那个没有顺利做完的初夜⋯⋯”吴世勋看着怀里的人说起了昨晚，张艺兴伸手抓紧了他的衣服，好像他会因为这样离开。

吴世勋似乎是知道张艺兴又自己胡思乱想便伸手轻拍他的手后，低下头在他耳边轻声说“我们接下来还有好长的路要走，所以总是被疼哭可是不行的。”

“唔、嗯⋯⋯”吴世勋的声音在耳边响起，让张艺兴想起了昨晚那个害羞的画面，他并没有等张艺兴回答，深深地吻上张艺兴的唇轻咬舔舐，张艺兴伸手搂着吴世勋的腰，迷迷糊糊间又被吴世勋反压在身下“我爱你，艺兴。”

“早、早餐⋯唔、嗯⋯”张艺兴听到吴世勋的告白后试图转移话题，吴世勋俯下身亲吻他的嘴角道“早餐什么的，不重要。”

“嗯⋯⋯坏哥哥⋯”


End file.
